


Thomas

by Femniallqueen



Series: Multi AU Marvel Universe [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Fake Science, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Knotting, Light Smut, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oblivious Danny, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack House, Platonic Cuddling, Polyamory, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, References to Knotting, Romantic Soulmates, Scent Marking, Scenting, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Why Did I Write This?, courting, fake army knowledge, first heat, grease monkey, meeting mates at a young age, omegas are treated with care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femniallqueen/pseuds/Femniallqueen
Summary: "The problem I have with doing something, is the fact that it requires a certain amount of effort, that I just don't have.""You are the most laziest person I Know.""All I'm hearing is another reason to love me more than you already do.""Yeah, I guess."Everybody is born with two soulmarks. One to represent yourself, over your heart, and one for your soulmate. Daniel was born with three.Forced to move after the unexpected death of his father, Daniel and his family end up in Brooklyn. There he meets Steve and James, and his life changes in unpredictable ways.





	1. Cover & Description

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just a bunch of notes on this world that I thought I should clear up. Feel free to ask as many questions as you want and I will either reply to you or add to this chapter if it is commonly asked.

So this world is a bit different from others. I will be combine the soulmark AU along with the omega verse.

 

**Soulmarks**

  * **You are born with the soulmark that represents you with its placement, under your clavicle.**
  * **Along with a soulmark for your soulmate**



 

 

**  Cast **

**_Ian Somerhalder as Daniel Thomas_ **

** **

** **

** _Matthew Davis As Charles Thomas_ **

 

 

 

**_Annie Wersching as Lillian Neill-Thomas_ **

**__ **


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the remastered, and in my opinion, better chapter 1. The first one was a filler.

 

**_{7:38, 1932}_ **

A young boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes laid on the bed he shared with his brother. One leg hanging off the side and his opposite hand hanging off the other side of the bed. Lillian walked into the room with her hands on her hips. She walked towards her youngest son, who was snoring rather loudly.

"Daniel. Daniel." She shook the bed until he started to swat at the air. Daniel pulled the blanket over his head and tucked his knees close to his chest.

"Why is the bed shaken'? Is it a earthqwake?" His voice was slurred with sleep. Lillian's arms were getting tired, so she just decided to smack him on the side of the head. Daniel shot up, blankets wrapped around his legs, causing him to fall off the side of the bed with a thud.

"What'd you do that for?" He grumbled, still on the floor, while rubbing his head.

"It's your first day at your new school. You don't want to be late, do you?" Daniel stood up from the floor and headed to his shared dresser.

"What does it matter. I'm the new kid, most of these kids knew each other their whole, short lives. Some of them already formed packs. Do you know how long it took me to make friends at my old school. I'm the kid that sits in the corner to read. I have a slight lisp and everything." He said while going around the room gathering his clothes.

"You know, for a twelve year old, you are mighty insecure. And scarily intelligent." Daniel paused and shrugged. Lillian gestures for her youngest to come to her. She pulls him forward and grabs either side of his face

"Listen to me, you are one of the most handsome, smart, caring, and good-natured little boys I know -"

"How many little boys do you know?"

"-Just because you don't show the last few, doesn't mean they aren't true. If anybody thinks otherwise, they'll have to say it to me."The female alpha squeezed his face one more time before letting go.

"Just get dressed, Little pup. I'll go downstairs to make you and your brother's lunches. When you're done, come eat breakfast. Charles is already down there." With that, she stood up, walked out of the room, and closed the door behind her.

The boy sighed and went to the bathroom with a pile of clothes in his hands. He sat his clothing down and looked in the mirror. He almost forgot to check for new marks.

There were three, that he knew of, not including his own. He took off his night shirt and got to searching. Danny looked down at his legs and the only mark there was the snake coiling around his right calf.

None on his thighs.

None on his stomach.

Under his clavicle sat his soulmark looking as angry as ever. He looked at the front and back of his right arm only showing off that silver hammer surround by lightning on his wrist and the red star on his shoulder.

Daniel sighed and rubbed his face.

"I don't get why I have to keep doing this. I'll start feeling it if another one shows up." He muttered to himself before turning around, his back facing the mirror. And there it was.

Right between his shoulder blades rested a whole new mark altogether. It looked like a disk that followed a red and white pattern. In the center was a star surround by a blue circle.

"Sweet!" Daniel exclaimed, clearly happy to actually see a new mark. He craned his neck to have a better look.

After getting an eyeful of the new addition, he checked the rest of his body.

'Nothing else' he thought while stretching and starting to get ready.

▫◾◽▫◽◾▫

 **D** aniel came out tucking his shirt inside his pants. He pulled a green vest over his head and then went back to check his hair in the mirror.

"Good enough." On his way out the room, he grabbed his shoes and dusted his shirt off. He ran down the stairs after closing the door behind him.

"Don't run down the stairs. You'll break your neck." He heard his mother yell from the kitchen. He stopped in the middle of the stairs and started walking slower. The young boy jumped off the second to last step.

Daniel walked into the dining room and sat next to his older brother, who was almost done eating. He got his fork and picked up three pieces of French toast from the stack. He drowned his toast in syrup.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Wasn't my concern."

Daniel narrowed his eyes at his brother, while slowly stuffing his face. He kept eating before remembering.

"Hey, Ma." She hummed in acknowledgement.

"I found a new mark today."

"Oh, really? How about you show me when you come home."

Daniel nodded at her and continued to eat.

"Slow down, you'll bite your tongue. And close your mouth, you eat like a pig." Charles told him without looking up from his breakfast.

"Well, you are a pig, chump." Charles sat his fork down and turned towards the younger of the two.

"You know what-" " Boys, no fighting at the table. Now, hurry up grab your lunches. The school is about 10 minutes from here, so I suggest eating faster. Daniel put your shoes on." She sat their lunches before them.

"Yes ma'am." The boys said in unison.

▫◾◽▫◽◾▫

 **T** he Thomas boys walked down the street, lunches in hand and book straps on their backs. The streets here were really different than the ones in Chicago. More people. Kind of crowded in Daniel's opinion, but Charles seemed to be enjoying himself.

He always liked being around people. Liked being the center of attention. That's where he and Daniel differed. He was truly an alpha and Danny was something.

When they started to walk up the school steps, Charles decided now would be a good time as any to give him a speech or a threat more like.

"Listen to me, because this is the only time I'm gonna say this, do not talk to me while we are here. Don't come up to me unless it's important. And for everyone's sake don't get in a fight. I don't need you dragging my reputation into the dirt again, you got it twerp?" There were already other students casting glances at them when they walked in.

The twelve year old rolled his blue eyes and nodded.

"Good. Do you know where the school is?"

"Yeah." That was a dumb question. They were in the school already.

"You know where your class is? Try not to get us kicked out of this one for fighting, huh?"

"It's not like I'm going to walk in and punch the first kid who looks at me funny."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't know with you anymore. Just go to class, Okay?"

Daniel nodded with a sigh.

With that nod, Charles walked ahead into the opposite hallway Daniel had to go down.

"Pig." Daniel whispered as he began walking down his hallway

▫◾◽▫◽◾▫

The Thomas boy walked into his classroom. There with only a few students talking inside the classroom. He must have been early. He walked up to the teacher.

She was talking to another kid. It seemed she didn't notice him. He cleared his throat to try and get her attention, but that didn't work. Daniel had to wait for the student she was talking to, to tell her he was there.

He already didn't like her.

"Ah, you must be my new student. Danny Thomas, yes? I'm Mrs. Clifford."

He narrowed his eyes.  
"Daniel. Daniel Thomas."

"Of course, dear. Feel free to sit at an empty desk."  
She smiled at him and pointed at the only two available desks. Daniel didn't notice that he stood up there long enough for everyone else to pick a seat.

He _really_ didn't like her.

The only seats available were in the middle of a pack of girls who were glancing and giggling at him or the one that was 5 rows back and 3 seats from the door. The only thing blocking the window was a real small, blond kid.

He picked the blond kid.

Once Daniel sat down, he put his stuff under the desk and took a book out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the boy glancing at him every few seconds; he sat his book down and shifted to face him.

"Do you need something?" The stranger's eyes widened in shock at being confronted.

"Oh, um... No. I mean yes! I'm Rogers. I mean Steve." He stopped and took a breath." My name is Steve." Steve shot his hand out towards Daniel, who just stared at it for a second before slowly shaking it. Daniel ignored that weird feeling on his shoulder and just chalked it up to new mark jitters.

The feeling spread down from the new mark into his spine. That was real weird. Because he began rubbing his shoulder, he missed Steve getting the same treatment from his hip.

"I take it your last name is Rogers then?"

"Uh-huh, and I'm guessing you're new here."

"What makes you say that." The brunet questioned while going back to his book.

"By the way everyone's lookin' at you and I've never seen you around before. And you sound kinda different compared to the other kids."

"Quite the detective. It's odd that no one is making an effort to befriend me, but would rather take a gander at me like some side show attraction." Steve looked down in hesitation before looking up and answering.

"Well, consider me your new friend."

"Really?" Danial asked, suspension clear in his voice.

Steve started to lose confidence in his decision.

"I mean, only if you want to..." Steve said while avoiding eye contact.

Daniel couldn't stop the grin from growing on his face as he glanced up from his book to look at Steve's nervous face. He gave a half chuckle, half snort. The whole shy thing was a little cute.

"You're really friendly, but not overly friendly. I like that. I like you, you got moxie." He nodded along to his own words.

"Thanks." The more fair-haired of the two smiled up at the younger boy.

"Alright class, can I have your attention, please." Everyone turned towards the teacher. Mrs. Caw? Mrs. Clawfield? Daniel already forgot her name.

"Class, we have a new student from Chicago. If you would come up here, dear." The teacher, who Daniel still couldn't remember the name of for the life of him, gestured towards the space beside her. He stood up from his desk and all eyes turned to him. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his slacks.

Once he got up there, the teacher put her hand on his shoulder. He looked down at it with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Daniel Thomas. He's from Chicago. Why don't you tell us something about yourself and Chicago, Danny." The boy shrugged off her hand and stepped to the side.

"With all do respect _ma'am_ , my given name is Daniel not Danny, since you forgot, and in Chicago, it gets hot in the hot seasons and cold in the cold seasons. Can I sit down now? I'm quite eager to learn, _ma'am_." Daniel answered while looking around the room. Staring each and every student in the eyes as a sign of dominance. "Um, yes. Take your seat." The woman answered a bit shell shocked.

Daniel could see Steve, along with most of the students, stare at him with shock when he walked back to his desk.

"I guess you're not that big on nicknames. "

Daniel huffed at his remark.

"Not from strangers, at least."

______

 **As you can tell** **I** **know nothing from the 40s, but** **I'm** **now ready for this story. Daniel is a little, picky shit, just like his creator.**


End file.
